Miao
' Miao, sometimes referred as "''Meow" and "Black Cats" is a secret organization that operates in the kingdom of KSP'. 'Acts' '''It is known that Miao has formed at around February 2013, after the golden age of the city Playstation 3. Miao's first act was taking over the city of Playstation 3, banishing Gate_Guard and starting another golden age at the city. Later on it is roumerd that miao took part in the promotion of several Sir's and Lady's around the kingdom of KSP, but untill this very day it is unkown if that is true or not. Miao also took a part in the revolution that commenced in the city of Gamer. they lent their knowledge to the Revolutionary Guards and they were the people behind the defeat of Gate_Guard in the city of Gamer. Miao has remained silence since the events of Gamer and didn't act publicly ever since.' 'Members' Nobody ever found out who founded Miao, although it is known that they were citizens of Playstation 3 during the time of February 2013. No member of Miao was ever caught and the members of Miao had sworn to secrecy when they were recruited. It is unkown how many members there are in Miao. There were always speculations about who stands behind Miao, and some interesting names had come up since the events of Playstation 3: EreZ - Ever since the events of Playstation 3 EreZ, the high king of KSP was the number one suspect for being the man behind Miao, he did state that he is not a member of Miao after the uprising in Gamer and he said that the kingdom will do whatever it can to assure that all of Miao's members will be eliminated. LironImaN - The current Prince of KSP is also a major suspect for being a member of Miao, mainly because he had never did a thing to try and stop Miao, in fact, he never even acknowledged Miao and when he was asked about them he replied simply: "Who?". NiMi - The master Lord of KSP is also a major suspect for being the person behind Miao. It is believed that NiMi is the leader of Miao because he ruled the region of Consoles, the place where Miao had been founded, when it was founded. NiMi was never asked if there is a connection between him and Miao. Killstreak - Another Lord of KSP that is suspected as being the man behind Miao, although it is least expected that he is the one behind Miao, the Lord Killstreak became a sir in the middle of the uprising in the city of Playstation 3, and he was the only one from that time that became a Lord, Peasants from the Consoles region still suspect that Killstreak is tied up with Miao. 'Typical Signs' Miao members are'nt easy to spot, but it known that when miao are in the middle of an operation they yell "Hail Miao" and post their emblem of the black cat. Many citizens copy those moves as a joke or to make pepole fear them, but the rumours say that Miao eliminates every non-Miao members who do this.